The New Reid Part II
by F1Sh3RK1NG
Summary: PArt two of Criminal Crossovers


As Jessica Stokes was jogging down her street she heard a car slowly approaching her. She looked behind her, and started to pick up her speed.

"Jessica…" the driver called

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Jessica cried

As she ran into her house, the car slowed to a stop. After she closed the front door, she heard a car door opening. She looked out the window and saw the van door opened slightly. Jessica hid behind the wall, keeping out of the window. The man in the van saw Jessica's shoulder and took aim.

"Please, drive away. Please, just drive away." Jessica whispered

The man fired, and then the van sped away. Jessica was shot, but she still reached for the phone.

_**Meanwhile, in the van…**_

"Nice shot, son." Said the driver

"Yea, great job man" Said the other man, who was cleaning his gun.

"It's all practice." The last man said with a smile.

_**Back at the Naperville Police Station**_

"Jessica Stokes" JJ started

"Who?" Seaver asked

"She's our latest victim. Shot with a sniper rifle through the brick wall of her house." JJ said

"The only bullet capable of that much damage is a .50 Cal full metal jacket sniper round." Reid said.

"Reid, how do you know that?" Seaver asked

"From a book I borrowed from Mick on the flight." Reid answered

Just then, Rossi walked in and turned the phone onto speaker. Director Gideon was on the other line, along with Aaron Hotchner.

"We all lost a good man today, but we must not let this make the case personal." Said Director Gideon over the phone

"I think it is too late for that Director. Sam Cooper has not been seen since we told him what happened, over 5 hours ago." Said Rossi

"RCA Sam Cooper is here with us." Aaron said

Just then, Sam Cooper's voice came on over the phone.

"My best sniper is dead, because you didn't fight with him. He risked his life…" Sam stated

"The only reason he was here was to train one of MY men as a sniper." Said Rossi

"Rossi, who was he going to train?" said Morgan

Rossi tilted his head to Reid, who was sitting by the window, talking to Seaver.

"Ashley, I don't understand why he would have gone with you and Prentiss and JJ didn't." Reid said, looking sad

"Spencer, if Mick was not there, then I could have been the one who died, not Mick." Seaver said

"Mick Rawson… Teaching Reid to become a sniper?" Morgan said laughing

Just then, Seaver walked up, looking back at Reid.

"I don't know what's gotten into him, but he just walked out. He said something about needing some time alone."

Just then, Rossi ran after him, carrying Mick's case. Reid heard footsteps, and quickly finished up his phone conversation.

"Mom, I'll come visit you soon… Yes, I'll bring Ashley to meet you. I love you mom. Bye-bye" Reid quickly hung up his phone.

"Reid, Mick wanted me to give you this." Said Rossi "He was here for one reason"

"Why was that?"

"He was here to train you. Our team needed a sniper, and everyone else has their specialty. Derek is our bomb expert, JJ is our media liaison, Emily is our geographical expert, but you, you never had one set role. Since Mick died, we needed to find you a new teacher. Meet army sniper Andrew Matthews tonight at the high caliber training center at 9:45." Rossi said

Reid looked at Rossi, and then looked away. As Reid was leaving, Ashley looked at JJ.

"What was that about?" Seaver asked

JJ, being the legal member of the team looked at her, and looked at where Reid and Rossi were.

"RCA Mick Rawson was only here to train Reid." JJ stated

"Train him in what?" Seaver asked

"Train him in sniping." Then JJ walked away, not looking back.

Seaver looked at the door, then put her hand on her stomach and walked away.

_**At the hospital the next day,**_

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, I am Dr. Wilson. Your daughter is very lucky. She survived a deadly attack, but she will be traumatized for a long time." Said Dr. Wilson "I'm sorry there was nothing we could do to save James."

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie…" muttered Mrs. Scott

"She has been doing this since we found out about his death." Said Mr. Scott

"Well, Maddie can go home today if you want." Said Dr. Wilson

"Thank you so much. Will she ever be ok again?" Asked Mrs. Scott

"Just keep her close, and try to help her through this." Said Dr. Wilson

As Maddie was wheeled out of the hospital, her parents noticed a rust colored van pull up, and stop. Just as they started to go around it, the door opened. The man in the back of the van pulled a gun out on Mr. and Mrs. Scott, and shot them, laughing. He climbed out of the van, picked up Maddie, and started to drive away. As they were leaving, the door opened and an older man's body was thrown out.

"This is what happens when our old man doesn't finish the job." Said one man

"He was getting old anyway." Said the driver

As they sped away, the nurse ran outside to try to help the Scotts, but she was too late.

_**Back at the Naperville Police Station the next morning**_

The team was busy at work with the latest victim, Jessica Stokes. She was shot with a high powered military M107. They knew that the killings were related.

"Her parents found her when they arrived at their home at 5:00pm, and the medics arrived at 5:10, but she was already pronounced dead. They found a message written in her blood, and by her own hand. The message was 'VAN'. The police asked around and one man remembers seeing a rust colored van driving away." JJ said

The rest of the team looked at the message and figured out the connection. Just then, the phone rang, and Garcia answered.

"Hello my crime fighters, we have a problem. Maddie Scott was released from the hospital this morning…" she started

"That's great…" Morgan started

"Not so good. Mr. and Mrs. Scott were shot and killed outside the hospital today and Maddie was last seen being taken away in a ... here's a shock ...she was late seen being carried into a rust colored van. It was last seen at a wearhouse in the 600th block. Good luck my heroes." Garcia said, hanging up

"Team, lets go." Said Rossi

As everyone was heading out, Reid approached Rossi, looking angry. Rossi read his face and knew something was wrong.

"I'm not sure I can do this." Reid said

"You can do this; you spent the last 10 hours training for this." Rossi said

"But…" Reid started

"Spencer, you can do this. I've seen you shoot. You're good." Seaver said walking in

"Ashley, when did you…" Reid said

Seaver told Reid about how she followed him, and listened to his training. Rossi knew that Reid needed someone to be his spotter, and he looked at Seaver.

"Seaver, your father was a marine sniper, correct?" Asked Rossi

"Yes sir, why?" Seaver replied

"He must have told you about spotting, right."

"Yes. I know why you asked. I'll help Spencer."

AS Reid and Seaver walked out, Rossi smiled, and looked at the phone, which still blinked.

"Aaron, do you think he's ready?" Rossi asked

"Mick would be proud, wouldn't he Sam?" Aaron responded

"Yes, he would." Sam said

As Sam walked away, Aaron heard him start to talk.

"En nominae patre, et fili, et spiritu santi. God rest your soul Mick."

_**As the team arrived**_

As the team was getting out of the SUV, a shot rang out, smashing the window.

"Reid, Seaver, get to high ground. We need to get rid of that sniper." Said Rossi

Reid and Seaver started going up to the roof of the next building, a shot hit right behind them.

"Ashley, keep moving." Reid said, not looking back.

As the team saw Reid setting up, Morgan readied a flash bang. He looked at Rossi, and he nodded. Morgan threw the flash bang into the window, and ran so the noise wouldn't affect him. Reid noticed the signal, and had Seaver look for the sniper.

"Spencer, I don't see him. We need to draw his fire so we can see him." Seaver said

"Morgan, its Reid." Reid said into the mike

"Reid, what's wrong?" Morgan asked

"We need to draw his fire."

"On it." Morgan said laughing

"What is it?" Reid asked

"I'm following your order… that's new." He said

As Morgan got behind the wheel of the SUV, he turned the high beams on, and drove towards the building. The unsub with the sniper rifle shot at him, and Seaver saw the muzzle flash.

"Spencer third window from the left, top row. It's him." Seaver said

As Reid found the target, he started to calculate the wind, height, and the barometric pressure.

"Ash, would you say that the walls are concrete or brick?" Reid asked

"Does it matter?" Seaver asked

"Yes."

"Concrete."

As Reid changed ammo, a shot hit right in front of them.

"Spencer, hurry!" Said a scared Seaver

As Reid reloaded the M200 intervention with .50 cal sniper rounds, a shot grazed Reid's case.

"Spencer!" Seaver screamed

"Ready." Reid said

As Reid aimed, Seaver talked to Morgan.

"Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss, Reid is ready. He is waiting for the…" Seaver started

"Reid, fire!" Morgan screamed

Reid fires and Morgan sees the body fall back.

"Go go go!" Rossi said

As everyone rushed in, Reid packed up.

"Spencer, we need to talk." Ashley said

"We got to go." Reid said getting up

"Freeze FBI!" Said Morgan

As the last unsub reached for his gun, Morgan fired, while Prentiss ran towards Maddie.

"Maddie, its ok… its ok." Prentiss said

_**On the flight back to DC, Spencer and Ashley are talking**_

"Spencer…"

"Ashley…"

At the same time they say,

"I have something to say"

They stop and look at each other.

"On the count of three, we both say what we are thinking." Reid said

"1…2…3"

They both take a breath and say at the same time…

"I'm Pregnant."

"Will you marry me?"

The two look at each other and everyone stops talking.

"You're…" Reid starts…

"Pregnant." Ashley said

Reid looks shocked, while everyone else smiles.

"So, will you marry me?" Reid asks down on one knee

Ashley looks at Reid and says,

_**End of Crossover 1**_


End file.
